


He's Beauty and He's Grace

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based <a href="http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/92936739717/imagine-hannibal-lecter-loudly-farting-before-sex">on this post from Tumblr</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>anonymous said: Imagine Hannibal Lecter loudly farting before sex</p>
  <p>imaginehanniballecter answered: He’s beauty and he’s grace</p>
</blockquote>So I wrote a thing because reasons.
            </blockquote>





	He's Beauty and He's Grace

"Wow Hannibal that’s so romantic," Will says. 

Hannibal is affronted. 

"It’s a natural function of the bowels," he says stiffly, erection softening slightly while Will continues to smirk at him from the bed.  

Biting his lip, Will looks Hannibal in the eyes. His whole body tenses and a loud fart fills the quiet bedroom.

"Will," Hannibal’s lip curls in distaste. 

"My fart was louder than yours," Will waggles his eyebrows. 

Hannibal tries to sigh so he doesn’t laugh, but Will keeps waggling his eyebrows in that ridiculous manner and it’s hard not to at least snort. 

"Oh, did my competitive farting make you  _laugh_ now, Doctor Lecter?”

Hannibal thumps into bed on top of Will, taking a fistful of the other man’s dark, curly hair in his hand and yanking Will’s head back. Hannibal nips his exposed neck, enjoys feeling the vibrato of Will’s groan against his lips. 

"Such a delicious, naughty,  _rude_  boy,” Hannibal whispers, turning Will onto his stomach. “What’s to be done about that?” he asks, running his knuckles over Will’s ass, savoring the knowledge of how tender and pink that ass will be once he’s done with Will. 


End file.
